User talk:AustinDR
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bart Simpson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Queen Misery (Talk) 22:48, July 8, 2010 Hi! Hi, this is Amnestyyy, I really don't want to offend you, but your articles are a bit messy. Could you perhaps make them a bit better? (deleting the , adding a picture, adding some more information). The community would really appreciate it! Amnestyyy 18:01, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I just wanted to take the time to thank you for your contributions to this wiki and hope you continue - if you require any help or just want to talk feel free to drop me a line on my talkpage Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 03:57, July 20, 2010 (UTC) An advice Please do not use your signature in the articles! They are meant to be used only in the talk pages! Welcome to your doom! 14:59, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Pokémon Since they're no regular animal, they should be categorized as creatures. Welcome to your doom! 16:09, August 30, 2010 (UTC) London Tipton I'll consider it. Know the power of a judge 04:05, September 28, 2010 (UTC) New Forum Since your such a villain fan i was wondering if u would be interested in helping on a new forum: http://villains.boardrealtors.net/index.htm Villain fan 22:16, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I've restored you user page after the vandalism Troll-Plz causes to it, just thought it be appropriate to tell you... Amnestyyy 14:52, November 3, 2010 (UTC) the page Villains:VFH should be the place to go Inferno Pendragon 15:13, November 3, 2010 (UTC) the above link is if you wanted to add a villain for Highlight or something, if you were asking about how to create an infobox you use the Template:Villain_Infobox in the article Inferno Pendragon 15:15, November 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Videos The easiest way is to find a video on youtube and copy the URL. When you edit a page there is an "add a movie" button next to the image buttons. If you click it you can copy the URL there and the video will be added. Amnestyyy 10:09, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Page Protection You can't. Only admins can give pages protection. Amnesty 07:01, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Just a small question Hi this is Balthus Dire. I've noticed that you have blocked my page for removing categories in articles. I won't deny that I feel sore, since I dedicated myself very much to this wiki. You could at least have warned me beforehand that I was overstepping, or simply banned me for some time but still, in spite of all odds I don't intend to protest. Just ask you something. I first would like to explain my point. I was mostly removing deleted categories from articles, in order to not mislead people to think they are still valid, categories that was added while they were already in the list for long, or categories that I thought did not correspond to the villain (after reading the article) such as "Villains with mental illness" for villains that sounded sane (albeit evil). I agree that I may very well have overdone it and if I'm blocked off so be it. I would just like to know if the block is temporary or permanent, and if that's the case for how long. Is that possible? With my apologies. Thanks in advance. 15:41, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I have removed this block - in future Robinson please talk with a user before blocking them (unless they are an obvious troll), especially a trusted user such as Balthus: who have contributed well to this wiki.. Inferno Pendragon 16:39, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Categories Hello Robinsonbecky. Due to the huge amount of categories and users abusing them, the admins have decided it was time to do a major category clean-up. Franchise category (videogames, series, etc) are now limited to long-running franchises with a great amount of pages. Both categories you named had to little pages to keep the categories. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 06:38, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 8:00pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Alignments alright - I apologize but there is no way to make this easier.. alignments can be difficult to place so here is the basics: *Chaotic Evil (these people hate any attempt to stop their own freedom but do not care about other people, they are often crazy and violent - anarchists, thugs and terrorists tend to be in this aligment) *Neutral Evil (will work with or against the laws and customs of society to get what they want - crime-lords, gangsters and corrupt business people tend to be of this alignment) *Lawful Evil (these people are basically control freaks and dictators) Eddy's Brother (as an example) is likely Chaotic Evil due to his violent, irrational behavior Queen Misery 23:33, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for editing my ALF page! Leave a message if you can.